1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat propulsion system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in JP-A-2006-264361, for example, a conventional device to change the shift position by driving a shift mechanism of an outboard motor with an electric actuator is proposed. In the shift mechanism shown in JP-A-2006-264361, a shift change is made between a forward, a reverse, and a neutral position by engaging or disengaging a dog clutch with an electric actuator.
In the outboard motor disclosed in JP-A-2006-264361, it is difficult to finely adjust the rotational speed of a propeller. This makes it difficult to finely adjust a boat sailing speed. Especially, for example, it is difficult to finely adjust the boat speed sailing in a low speed range or in a very low speed range during an operation of leaving from or approaching to a dock or quay, or during trolling.